1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lower die, and particularly to a lower die for a bending machine.
2. Related Art
A conventional lower die of a bending machine consists of a single member. The lower die is secured on a die shoe. The lower die respectively defines a pair of longitudinal V-shaped slots in a lower portion of opposite side walls thereof. The die shoe has a pair of longitudinal V-shaped projections, corresponding to the grooves of the lower die. The lower die is secured on the die shoe by engagement of the V-shaped grooves with the V-shaped projections.
The lower die may also be fastened on the die shoe by screws. Screw holes are defined in a bottom surface of the lower die. The die shoe defines through holes corresponding to the screw holes of the lower die. The lower die is fastened on the die shoe by screws which extend through the through holes of the die shoe to engage with the screw holes of the lower die.
Each such conventional kind of lower die can only be used for a given particular bending machine. When a different bending machine is required, the entire lower die must be exchanged for another one. Replacement of the entire lower die is unduly costly. Furthermore, since the lower die is fastened on the die shoe directly, the process of exchanging entire lower dies is complicated.
It is strongly desired to provide a lower die for a bending machine which overcomes the above problems encountered in the prior art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a lower die for a bending machine which facilitates exchange of the lower die for another one.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lower die which fits various die shoes of a bending machine.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a lower die for a bending machine in accordance with the present invention comprises a support member and a work member, manufactured separately. The support member defines a longitudinal groove in an upper surface thereof, a pair of longitudinal V-shaped slots in a lower portion of opposite side walls thereof, and a plurality of screw holes in a bottom surface thereof. A pair of upwardly extending shoulders is formed on opposite sides of the groove of the support member. The work member comprises a T-shaped position portion and a work portion. The position portion comprises a lower position block for being accommodated in the groove of the support member, and a pair of projections for abutting against the shoulders of the support member. The work portion defines a wedge-shaped groove in an upper surface thereof, for shaping a workpiece. The lower die is secured on a die shoe by screws which extend through the die shoe to engage with the screw holes of the lower die. Further or alternatively, the lower die is secured on a die shoe by engagement of the V-shaped slots of the lower die with V-shaped protrusions of the die shoe.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with reference to the attached drawings, in which: